falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeer
One of the first pirates in Acadiana, This Ghoul started his career as a fisherman before the war. Biography Jeer was born Alex Haisley to a clan of swampfolk several miles outside The Big Easy. His family had lived off of the bayou since their ancestors were driven from Arcadia by the British. Alex was taught this lifestyle, and he dropped out of school at 13 to learn it. When he came of manhood he moved out his parents into a similar house further in the swamp. He continued the swamp trade himself, fishing deep in the bayous with his air-boat. The War Alex was totally unsuspecting of what would happen on October 23, 2077, he was returning home from night-fishing when the bombs hit New Orleans. The waves caused by the force of the bombs flipped his boat, and carried him back into the bayou. He awoke later and managed to flip his boat before again setting off for home. He arrived to see Nawlins burning in the distance, and a trio of men near his house. He grabbed his rifle and approached them. They turned out to be a trio of young men stealing fish from one of his lines. They ran when he told them to stop, prompting him to chase them. They ran deep into the bayou before the stopped, and Alex found them. He shot all three of them dead in anger, leaving their bodies as he took his fish back. He locked himself in his house for the next few days as droves of people left the city for the area around it. Alex Stopped noticing after a few days however, growing very sick and loosing his hair. When he didn't die and started to recover, he managed to walk to the kitchen and find the water not work. Post-War He forgot about that almost instantly however, because the water level was three feet higher than it had been a few days ago. He could see that his boat was still tethered to the house, and that the neighboring houses were there as well. When he passed by a mirror, he recoiled in horror at the sight that greeted him. Most of his skin and hair was gone leaving his tendons and muscles open to the air. When he touched his face his fingers had some tissue on them. He put on his long coat and hat, and untying his boat, went to check on his neighbors. None were still alive, including his family, so he took what he could and returned to his house. He sat there for the next few days, coming to terms with his condition, not going outside. He was interrupted one night by the sound of banging at his nearest neighbor's. Through the window he saw a handful of men beating at the door, which he had locked when he looted it. He grabbed his rifle and returned to the window, but just watched their lights bob as they looked through the house. He then watched them row a small boat over to his house. He crept to to kitchen and listened for them to enter. After a minute or two he heard the door open and several pairs of feet walk into his house. He raised his rifle to the doorway as he waited for someone to enter, getting his wish seconds later. He fired two shots when he saw a light and then a body pass into the room, the first round hit the paneling slightly above the man's arm, the second struck him under his left shoulder, killing him almost instantly. He ran into the living room and found the other two too shocked to move. He shot both of them dead, and dragged the trio into the bathroom, where he stripped them down before tossing them in the tub. Removing all valuables from their persons, he then carried them out to his boat, loaded them up and set out for the bayous. When he estimated he was at his favorite gator spot, he dumped the bodies in and returned to his house. He would live in solitude for the next few decades, living off of the swamp as he had always done. He was forced to go into The Big Easy in early 2103 to buy more ammunition however, and suffered based on his 'condition'. Appearance Taller than the average ghoul, Jeer cuts a distinct figure across a room; for this reason he wears an old and well-patched trench coat and hat. His gaunt figure combined with this makes him look like a scarecrow until he starts moving. He Has one Green eye, which he tries to display prominently in battle. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Raiders